


Snow Globe

by Patrycja444d



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrycja444d/pseuds/Patrycja444d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming closer and Kamenashi Kazuya gives his friends Christmas’ gingerbread cookies as presents. The kind gesture makes his friends realize that Kazuya as the only one among them will spend the Christmas Eve alone. Wanting their dear friend to be happy, they promise to find him the best lover. Meanwhile, the president of big complex of hotels, Akanishi Jin, that can has every woman or man he lays his eyes on, wonders if his grandpa’s gift will bring him to his destined lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Globe

** Snow Globe **

 

_# 25 years ago #_

_“Jin? Where are you? Come out, come out~” A voice echoed in the corridor of a huge mansion. “Where can that boy be…? Maybe… he’s here!”_

_The older man quickly bent down looking under the table in the hall. A maid standing a few meters away giggled at her master’s antics. The old man and his grandson were playing ‘Hide and Seek’ and apparently the small boy was very hard to find._

_The old man straightened and ignoring the maid, entered the cluttered living room. His wife always loved collecting weird items. He didn’t mind her hobby but during the years she brought more and more stuff into their house. Old caskets, ritual masks from different parts of the world, cups with various pictures of animals and other things more or less interesting found its place in the spacious room._

_The man looked around the room. He was sure that his grandson just had to hide somewhere near. There was enough hideouts to fit in a small army. He wasn’t mistaken. When his eyes landed on a long curtain, he caught the sight of a human shape under it. The man slowly and quietly came closer with a smirk playing on his lips. Delicately he grabbed the curtain and in one swift move pulled it to the side. The small boy squeaked when the man caught him in a hug and picked him up. The boy’s laughter filled the room._

_After a minute the man sat in the chair in front of the fireplace and put his grandson on his lap. For a moment they both enjoyed the warmness, waiting for the dinner to be ready. Soon the boy got bored with staring at the flames and fidgeted. He started looking around the room but didn’t find anything interesting until his eyes landed on an old snow globe which was covered in a thick layer of dust. The boy slid down from the lap and came closer to the ball._

_“Grandpa, what is it?” he asked looking innocently at his relative while pointing to the object._

_“Hmm? Oh, it’s a snow globe,” the old man answered with a small smile._

_“A snow globe?”_

_The man stood up from his place and approached the boy. He grabbed the ball and wiped off all the dust before kneeling in front of the boy._

_“Do you see that small white pieces on the bottom? When you shake the snow globe, these pieces look like falling snow, see?” The man shook the ball and watched his grandson’s eyes getting wide from amazement._

_“It’s so pretty!” the boy exclaimed mesmerized._

_“This ball is very special for me and your late grandma,” the boy looked up at the man with a questioning gaze. “It’s magical.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes. You see… they say that if the person you gave the ball to shakes it on the day of Christmas Eve and snow starts falling from the sky, that means the person is your destined lover.”_

_“Did it happen to you and grandma?”_

_The old man hummed in agreement. He slowly remembered the day he met his late wife. They bumped into each other on the Christmas day. He looked up to scold the person but instead of some annoying salary man he found himself staring at the most beautiful woman he ever saw. When they were getting up, the woman picked up the ball and shook it. Instantly snowflakes started falling. It was then that he understood he found the love of his life. It didn’t take them long to marry each other and live happily for a very, very long time._

_Who would had thought that the old snow globe, bought in a small antique shop in the back alley which was barely visible from the street, will bring him so much happiness? Not to mention that the story told to him by the owner sounded more like a fairytale for kids. He didn’t believe it at first and purchased a ball only because at that time, the antique shop was going to get closed down and the ball would end up in the trash._

_“Jin,” he said catching his grandsons attention. “I want to give it to you. Please, treasure it and when the time comes, give it to someone you find special. Will you do it for me and grandma?”_

_“Yes, grandpa. I will always have it with me!”_

_The man hand the crystal ball to the boy who took it with care. The small blossomed on the old man’s face when he saw his happy grandson. Now he wasn’t worried. He was sure that in the future, Jin will find love in the arms of the most amazing person someone could imagine…_

* * *

The man in a black apron was bustling in the kitchen of a small flat, preparing all the needed ingredients. Flour, eggs, cocoa, grounded coffee, melted caramel with butter… Almost everything was ready, there was only one thing, or rather person, missing so he could start baking his Christmas cookies. Suddenly, the man heard a ring at his front door. He smiled making his way to the genkan. He opened the door to be greeted by a sight of a seven year old girl wearing a pink apron, slightly similar to his own.

“Hi, uncle Kazuya!” the girl said cheerfully.

“Hey, ready to make delicious cookies?”

“Hai!” the girl’s enthusiasm was infectious.

“Then go to the kitchen and we will start in a minute,” the girl nodded happily and skipped to the other room while the man stayed at the door.

“Are you sure it’s not a problem if she stays with you?” the mother of the girl asked worriedly.

“Of course not. She’s a lovely girl. I love spending time with her. Besides, she will be a big help today.”

“Really, Kazuya, thank you very much for taking care of her. I don’t know what I would do without you. I can’t believe my boss made me come to work on Sunday.”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing. I’m happy that I can help,” the man smiled at her.

“Once again, thank you. I promise to come back as soon as possible.”

“You don’t need to hurry. Baking cookies takes some time.”

“Bye, Kazuya. Have fun!” she raised her voice slightly so her daughter would hear her.

“We will, bye.”

Kazuya answered looking at the retreating back of his brother’s wife before closing the door. He quickly walked to his kitchen to see his niece sitting on a chair and waiting impatiently for him. Not wasting another minute, they both got to work. Soon the whole flat was filled with a sweet smell of freshly baked cookies, brown and half-soft, half-crispy. The baking process was fun but decorating the cookies with icing and small edible stars was the best part of the day. Of course, half of the icing covered not the cookies but both bakers.

Unfortunately, every fun has to come to an end. When the girl’s mother came back, Kazuya gave his niece a big package of cookies and went to see them off. After coming back to his apartment, Kame, as his friends used to call him, started cleaning the remaining of the activity from his floor and putting the cookies in small but stylish packages.

When the kitchen was back to its original form, Kazuya put the packages in one much bigger bag and looked at the clock. It was already eleven in the evening. Kame was surprised how quickly the day became a night. It was time to sleep, after all he needed to go to work next morning.

Kame made his way toward his bedroom. While walking by the huge mirror placed in the hall, he halted. He looked at his reflection and couldn’t stop himself from laughing. All over his face there were stuck small stars. Also thin messy traces of icing were visible on his hair. Baking was fun but the way someone looked after it could be equally funny and scary.

 

* * *

 

Kame stretched his body and left the nice warm bed. Monday – time to go to work. After eating breakfast and a quick shower, the man grabbed the bag with packages of cookies and went out of his flat. The air was rather cold and Kazuya had to tighten the long brown coat around himself.

While walking on the busy street, he was observing people. They were all in a rush wanting to be on time at work or looking around for Christmas decorations and cakes. Kame wasn’t surprised. Every year around Christmas people were getting crazy. Of course shop owners were delighted having many more customers than on a common day. Kazuya wondered if they would stop just for a second if snow suddenly started falling from the sky.

Kame had a habit of watching weather forecasts every day and he knew that chances for snow on Christmas Eve were plainly low. He wasn’t a big fan of snow but he would be rather happy seeing it on that one day and he was sure his nieces and nephews would be even happier. Snow on Christmas was bringing him back good old memories of his childhood. It would be great to feel like a child again, even if just for a day.

A few minutes later, Kame found himself in front of a small Antique shop in a slightly narrow dark alley. It was located between two old building from which one was a high class modern hotel. The funny thing was that Kame’s Antique shop was placed in the same building as the hotel. Even more interesting was the fact that all shops and restaurants were part of the hotel while the small shop was owned by Kame himself.

Kazuya didn’t mind. It’s been already four years since he had bought the place and though incomes weren’t the highest, it was enough to live without problems. He still could remember the day when he had seen the place for the first time. It was a plain accident. Kazuya was so tired after another day of work that he just wanted to go home and close himself in his room. It just happened that the shortcut he had chosen led through the alley no one really wanted to pass through. ‘It is too dangerous,’ they said. But at that time Kazuya didn’t really care. His job was awful, incomes low and he had a big fight with his parents who wanted him to finally move out of the house. He was surprised seeing a shop in a place like that but somehow he got mesmerized by it. The antique shop was long closed but after Kame wiped the dust from one of the windows, he had seen through it many interesting, old items that fascinated him. Without thinking he had bought the place using money he was saving to buy a flat. Thankfully, soon after opening the shop, he was able to sell some old stuff like clocks and vases to the new hotel owned by Akanishi Corporation. It was enough to buy a small apartment and finally move out from his parents’ house.

Kazuya opened the door and went inside the shop. He smiled at the sight of old books, ancient furniture and items from different countries that decorated every part of the small room. He loved the place even if he rarely had any customers and they mostly just watched but didn’t buy anything.

Kame spend his time at the shop cleaning everything and cataloging objects that someone brought the day before. When the clock showed him it’s time for lunch, Kazuya smiled happily. Every day from Monday to Friday Kame went for lunch to the hotel’s bar since it served not only hotel’s customers but also people from outside. It was a plus that his friends were all working nearby and Kazuya could give them the cookies.

It took him a minute to close the shop and make his way to the hotel. When he stepped inside the cozy bar, Kame immediately spotted his friends. Yamashita Tomohisa and Nishikido Ryo were the bar’s workers. Yamapi was a chef while Nishikido was a barman. Even though their personalities clashed at times, they were great friends for many years. At the table nearest to the bar, Kame saw his other friends: Ueda Tatsuya – the owner of a stand with chocolates; Tanaka Koki who happened to be one of hotel’s guards; Nakamaru Yuichi – accountant who worked on the second floor in the building next to the antique shop, and Taguchi Junnosuke, the guy who loved video games and toys so much that he opened one of the best toys’ shops in Tokyo. His shop was so big that occupied half of the first floor under Nakamaru’s office.

Kazuya walked closer to his friends with a smile on his face. He waved at them when they looked at him. Of course, after he placed his bag on the chair, Taguchi instantly hugged him tightly like he always did with all of his friends. It’s not hard to guess that some of those friends (Ueda, Koki and Ryo) smacked him in the head every time he did it. Kazuya mostly just laughed it off.

“Kame-chan! I’m so happy to see you!” Taguchi exclaimed.

“We just saw each other 2 days ago,” Kame smirked while patting the older man on the shoulder.

“But I missed you~” the man whined and got smacked by Koki.

“Let go idiot. You’re crushing our Kame-chan!” the widely smiling guy pulled away with a pout while Kame laughed heartily.

“Guys, I have presents for you,” Kazuya said while opening his bag.

“Really?” Koki asked while Ueda added.

“You didn’t have to, Kame,” but the youngest just shrugged.

“I wanted to and it’s just a small gift. Here.”

Kame gave every man a package of Christmas cookies. They were stunned. Yeah, the packages were small but they knew how much work the youngest put in making these cookies. Also, ingredients for all the cookies probably cost a lot anyway. They couldn’t say they are not happy but they never thought that Kame would give them something like this. It only showed how much the guy appreciates his friends.

Of course, Kame, being who he is, brought one more much bigger package which contents were placed in a huge bowl for customers of the bar to take as a free Christmas gift. Yamapi was so amazed by a smaller man that he gave him an additional portion of squid to his meal. While eating, they were chatting happily but Kazuya wasn’t aware that all of his friends’ minds were occupied by the same thought. Finally, Kame decided to go back to the antique shop. He bid goodbye to his friends completely unaware of their uneasiness. Soon after he was gone, the men started talking about the earlier situation.

“Well, I didn’t expect that,” Yamapi said.

“Neither did I…” Ueda admitted.

“What do we do now? I feel kind of bad. I haven’t thought of buying anything for him,” Nakamaru added and Nishikido snorted.

“It’s not like he wants anything from us.”

“Of course he doesn’t want anything, Midget. He’s too nice to even think of wanting something,” Ueda scolded him but the man just shrugged. He was feeling bad too but he would never admit it to anyone.

“Someone has any idea what we can give, Kame-chan?” Koki asked while looking at his friends but none of them really knew what to answer.

“…Maybe we should buy him a baseball equipment?” Nakamaru proposed uncertainly but Tatsuya just shook his head.

“Kame’s a baseball freak but looking at how much heart and time he put in making these cookies just for us, it’s too small of a present.”

“They say it’s a gesture that counts not the size,” Ryo grunted but the rest just ignored him.

“What about a lover?” Junno’s sudden comment made the men look at him instantly with shocked expressions on their faces. Taguchi could be really weird at times and they had a hard time understanding his way of thinking. Seeing the confusion, Junno tried to explain.

“You see. We all have lovers and families we spend our Christmas with but Kame always spends that time alone. All his brothers are married and live in different parts of Japan so they spend time with their wives and children. And Kame-chan said that his parents always go on a romantic date. Doesn’t that mean that Kame’s alone? Wouldn’t it be good to find someone with whom he would spend the Christmas Eve?”And even though Taguchi was weird, he was also right. All of them had families and lovers while the youngest barely went on any dates, stuck in his precious antique shop.

“You’re right. But how are we going to find Kame-chan a lover in 2 days?” Yamapi asked.

“It will be hard but we can do it,” Ueda wasn’t used to giving up and he certainly wasn’t going to do it now.

“You’re right. It’s our Kame-chan! He deserves some happiness too. No matter what I’m going to find him the best lover ever! Who’s with me?” Koki was always enthusiastic when it came to the youngest.

“Yay!” Junno exclaimed with the widest smile.

Koki’s words and Junno’s energy were enough to convince the rest. Even Ryo, who was rather skeptical, got infected by the sudden high mood and started to observe the customers looking for potential lover for Kazuya. Soon they all were discussing about exactly what kind of lover would suit their young innocent friend.

 

* * *

 

The man looked outside the window. He chuckled at the sight of people going on the streets in almost even lines. From the highest floor of the hotel they looks like ants. The man sat on his chair and whirled around like a child before stopping in front of his desk and putting his feet on it in a comfortable position. He leaned in a chair relaxed and took an old snow globe in his hand. He shook it lightly and watched as fake snow falls inside the ball. It’s been years since his grandpa gave it to him but Akanishi Jin still hadn’t found his destined lover. Jin started to wonder if this year finally he will experience the kind of strong love like his grandpa had with his grandma. He was looking for more than 10 years but yet none of his past lovers were the one he was looking for.

The man put the ball down and sat properly in his chair when someone knocked on the door. A moment later his secretary walked in telling the president it’s time for lunch. Jin thanked her with a smile that made her blush and stood up from his place putting his jacket back on. Being the president of a complex of famous hotels he needed to look presentable at work even if he was just sitting at the desk reading documents.

Akanishi was greeting everyone on his way, from workers to his customers. Of course, he couldn’t walk by any beautiful woman indifferently, flirting with them on good occasions. After all one of them could be his future lover. It also meant that taking elevator was a good way to start a conversation. Jin chose the first floor and while the small room was going down, Jin asked two women next to him about their impression about the hotel. The conversation was nice but quickly came to an end when they’ve got to the ground floor. Jin parted with the ladies and went towards hotel’s bar. When he came inside he was surprised seeing his workers and friends engrossed in a heated discussion. He came closer but no one seemed to notice him.

“Hey guy, what’s going on?” he asked and suddenly eyes landed on him. Jin was slightly taken aback when Yamapi, his best friend and worker, jumped in front of him with a big grin.

“Jin! Good that you’re here! You need to help us,” he said with a serious tone while putting both his palm on Akanishi’s shoulders.

“Well, okay but what’s this all about?” Jin asked calmly while taking Yamapi’s hands off him and walking to the counter. He took one cookie from the bowl, looked at it with interest and bit on it humming in content. “Nice~”

“Actually, it’s partly about these cookies.”

“Hm, it’s really good. Where did you buy it?” Jin took another one.

“We didn’t. Our friend came and brought them with him. All of us got a package of those homemade cookies. He even brought a lot for your customers,” Ueda explained.

“Your friend must be really nice then.”

“He is but the problem is that we want to return the favour. He took _hours_ to make them so simply buying him something would be just lame,” Yamapi said.

“So what will you give him?”

“We want to give him a lover!” Junno said beaming.

“A lover?” Jin raised an eyebrow looking at the man weirdly.

“Yes, our pour Kame-chan always spends Christmas alone. It’s time to change it!” Koki joined the conversation.

“Kame-chan?”

“Kamenashi Kazuya. He owns the antique shop around the corner. Your father bought from him that old crap that decorates the hall,” Ryo never really like old-fashioned stuff.

“Oh… So what do you need me for? You said you want my help.”

“Well, we tried to think who might suit Kame-chan the best but it looks that we have different opinions. Nakamaru and Ueda say that we should find him someone who loves antiques and is a calm, collected person. Junno says we should find him someone energetic that loves sports, especially baseball since Kame’s a huge fan of Giants. Koki and I want to find him someone hot and wild, after all they say that opposites work the best. And Ryo bets on a bookworm with huge glasses.”

“Well, you can ignore the Midget. He’s just mean,” Ueda interrupted while glaring at the man who was washing glasses ignoring the comment.

“The thing is that we don’t know who we should be looking for. You, Jin, are like a chick magnet. We hoped that you will be able to find him someone good,” Yamapi battled his eyelashes trying to make the other agree.

“Don’t do that, you look weird,” Jin scolded his friend before continuing. “Well, I will help. This whole thing seems interesting. But first I need to meet this friend of yours. Also I need you to tell me something about him, what he likes, what he dislikes and this kind of stuff. Also wouldn’t it be easier to just ask him about his type?”

“We didn’t have time to do it yet but you’re right,” Yamapi admitted.

“Okay, then. Koki, you start your shift at 4, right? Can you bring your friend here at 3? I will talk to him and we will see what I can do,” the man nodded and Jin smiled satisfied. ”Now, you will tell me more about this Kamenashi guy while I eat my lunch.”

With that the men started telling stories about their precious young friend and soon Jin had a picture of the said man in his head. And though the guys described Kazuya really well, Kame’s portrait Jin created upon hearing about him was a lot different from the real person’ image.

 

* * *

 

Kazuya took out a book and looked at the cover. He opened it delicately to not damage it and smirked seeing its almost perfect condition. The pages weren’t torn, edges weren’t folded and ink stayed black as a night. He carefully put the book back and wanted to grab another one when someone suddenly opened the door to the shop. Startled Kame quickly grabbed the shelf next to him trying to balance his body to not fall off the ladder. He breathed out in relief when he was finally stable on his feet. When he slowly came down, he looked at the door. He sent a death glare to the person who frightened him and almost killed in the process.

“Koki! Don’t scare me like that!” Kame crossed his arms.

“Sorry, Kame-chan, but we don’t have much time,” the man apologized quickly while grinning widely.

“We?” Kame raised one eyebrow.

“Yes, we. I and the guys want to repay you for the cookies so you have to go with me,” he explained while walking around Kazuya and starting to push him towards the door.

“But you don’t ha-,“ Kame started surprised with Koki’s words but got cut off.

“We want to and we will so stop resisting and just go with me. We will explain everything to you but first you must meet someone.”

Kame wanted to protest, he had a shop to take care but Koki knew that no one usually goes to the shop on Mondays. Besides, Kazuya as an owner, could easily close the shop earlier without consequences.

Reluctantly, Kame took his jacket off the hook and let himself be pulled by his friend. Kazuya knew he won’t be coming to the shop for the rest of the day and there was no point in leaving his things behind. He grabbed his bag and checked if he has enough money. He might as well go shopping and buy gifts for his family.

Kazuya wasn’t surprised when Koki dragged him to the hotel’s bar but he was intrigued by the sight of an unknown man in elegant, expensive and yet casual clothes chatting freely with Kame’s friends. Somehow the man didn’t look like someone who hangs out with people like Yamapi or Ryo so his friendly behaviour was rather unexpected.

“Hey guys! I brought Kame-chan.”

Koki patted the youngest shoulder gently directing him towards the group. Everyone looked at him. The mysterious man turned his head as well and Kazuya raised his eyebrow questionably at the man’s slightly surprised expression. It quickly faded and got replaced with something similar to curiosity. Kame felt uncomfortable under the man’s gaze and Kazuya couldn’t hide his confusion when the man checked him out from head to toes.

“Kame-chan!” Junno pounced on the younger man like always when seeing him and of course like always got smacked by Koki.

“Bad, Junno! Let go of Kame-chan now!”

“Hai, hai,” the man released Kazuya who just smiled and shook his head amused. “Can I tell Kame-chan about our present?”

“But I want to do it~!” Yamapi whined and immediately grabbed Kame’s arm, hugging it.

“Mou~! But I want to tell too~!” Taguchi grabbed the other arm tagging on it.

“Shut up you two! And stop pulling Kame-chan! NOW!” Ueda ordered the two men who let go without a word, startled to the core.

“Oi, Pink Pig, come back here, you lazy ass! Your shift’s not over yet!” Ryo said from his place behind the counter. He was ready to glue his friend to the floor if he hasn’t stopped avoiding his duties.

“You’re not my boss and I don’t hear Jin saying anything,” Yamapi crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue like a child. Kame got even more confused now.

“As long as you won’t slack off too much, I don’t see a problem if you leave the bar for a minute,” Jin smirked. “But don’t whine later when Ryo will strangle you if customers come complaining to him.”

“Um… Excuse me but I think I should go shopping now,” Kame said not really knowing what’s going on; it was a waste of time to just watch his friends when he had Christmas gifts to buy.

“Wait!” Yamapi grabbed his arms and spun him around before Kazuya could escape. “First, our present!” the man smiled widely while pushing Kame towards the counter.

“I have bad feeling about it…” he murmured quietly before asking reluctantly. “So… What is it?”

“Well, we thought a lot but couldn’t come up with anything good.”

“Then Junno got a genius idea!” Koki continued. “A lover!”

“…W-what?!” Kazuya choked out while his eyes widened and mouth hung open. He looked at Nakamaru, the most sane person from his friends, but the man just nodded.

“Listen, Kazuya,” Ueda started seeing how bewildered his friend became. “I know it’s crazy and you probably don’t like it but it’s not like it was a light decision on our side.” Ueda gestured to himself and Nakamaru.

“We know that you spend Christmas Eve alone when we celebrate it with others. We just don’t want you to be lonely and don’t even try to deny that you aren’t, Kame-chan,” Nakamaru added quickly before the man could protest. “We won’t make you date someone you don’t like, we just want you to try to look for someone suitable. You rarely go out from the antique shop and on your free days you just stay home while indexing the things people bring you to the shop.”

“Yes, you should at least see if there’s someone who interests you. We don’t want you to be alone for the rest of your life,” Yamapi looked at Kame with his puppy eyes.

“Stop, it’s creepy,” Kazuya cringed slightly but looked around at his friends’ faces; they all were worried and just wanted the best for him. He couldn’t just say ‘no’, it would sadden them even more so he just sighed while closing his eyes for a second. “…Fine… fine but how do you plan on finding me a _lover_?” he asked emphasizing the word ‘lover’.

“I think that’s the part where I step in,” the man at the counter said while stepping in front of Kazuya and stretching out his hand. “Hi, I’m Akanishi Jin. Your friends asked me for help.”

“Kamenashi Kazuya. They asked you for help?” Kazuya shook Akanishi’s hand while looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yes, we weren’t sure what type of a lover you might like and Jin here is like an expert when it comes to people so he will help you look for your one and only,” Yampi patted his older friend proudly.

“What do you mean by saying he’s an ‘expert’?”

“Since I’m a businessman, I need to know people. Over the years I learnt how to recognize certain type of people. I can tell if someone is an idiot with huge ego or a sweet, shy soul.”

“And he can have whoever he wants. Women just love him,” Pi added with a grin while Ryo smirked in a teasing manner.

“Guys too.”

Jin sent Ryo a cold glare but quickly focused on the man in front of him. The younger wasn’t what he had awaited to see. From the guys’ stories he deducted that Kamenashi is a bookworm and a baseball freak who almost never leaves the house. Kazuya seemed like a person with a lot of positive energy who likes helping others, who loves his friends and family deeply. He also knew that Kame’s a serious, calm, slightly shy nerdy type in glasses.

Well, he wasn’t really that wrong but he didn’t expect the man to be this good-looking. The man had trendy glasses, bright eyes, stylish hairstyle, fashionable yet casual clothes and, what attracted Jin the most, pink kissable lips which when formed in a slight pout looked _very_ alluring. The man surely was popular with both, males and females.

Kazuya raised an eyebrow at the gaze Akanishi was giving him but the other just hummed to himself and nodded seeming pleased.

“I think there won’t be a problem with finding you someone as long as you will cooperate with me,” Jin smiled but Kame wasn’t too satisfied.

“As long as we’re going to the mall so I can buy Christmas gifts, I don’t mind going along with this crazy idea.”

Kame stated while looking at his watch and turned around walking towards the door. Akanishi was slightly surprised at first but then he understood that the younger didn’t mean anything bad with his words. He just cared more about his family than himself and that made Jin smile lightly while he followed Kazuya out of the hotel building.

 

* * *

 

When Jin and Kazuya got to the mall, the younger immediately started looking for presents for his family. He knew that with his brothers and father he won’t have much problems. They were the type of people who were walking around and telling everyone what they want to get already two months before Christmas. Kame also wasn’t worried about his nieces and nephews. A small trip to Junno’s toys shop tomorrow would be enough to find perfect gifts for the kids.

The problem began with Kame’s mom and his sisters-in-law. His mother always said that she would enjoy anything while his brothers’ wives were too polite saying that they don’t need anything. He couldn’t buy jewelry, it would be weird, Kame wasn’t even sure if his brothers didn’t buy some rings or necklaces already. Kazuya also decided not to buy clothes, it seemed as weird as buying jewelry. The same way he excluded from the list of potential presents perfumes, kitchen utensils and flowers.

Being deep in his thoughts Kame didn’t realize Jin’s eyes on him. The older man wasn’t looking at his companion from the beginning though. When they first came inside the mall, Jin started looking for a person whose personality would suit Kamenashi. He was analyzing people in the crowd thoroughly while following the younger man without looking at him.

When they came out of the crowd to the less occupied part of the hall, Jin caught people’s stares. He was rather used to men and women looking at him so he barely ever cared about it but this time he did. Why? Because half of the stares weren’t directed at him. Of course, there were still people gazing at Jin and the man wasn’t seeking attention but he wondered why they were only looking at Kame when he was already a few steps ahead of them.

Jin quirked his eyebrow and looked at the younger man in front of him. His eyes widened when he realized the reason. Kame’s face and clothes weren’t enough to catch attention of so many people but his behind surely was something that made others stare. From the front it wasn't so visible but Kazuya had curvy waist, muscular yet lean back, slender legs and round butt that combined with the way the man walked attracted people’s eyes like a magnet.

Akanishi blushed lightly when he realized he'd been staring for more than a minute already. He was kind of glad the man was completely engrossed in his shopping. Jin sighed and wanted to start looking for a lover for Kamenashi when he stopped suddenly in front of one of the shops. Jin was looking at a certain object for a while. The item wasn’t really that special but somehow, he couldn’t turn his gaze away. Only Kame’s slightly irritated voice brought him back down to Earth.

“Oi, Akanishi-kun! If you don’t want to help me, you’re allowed to go home, you know,” Kazuya was a little annoyed with the older.

“Oh, sorry. I promised to help so I will,” Jin answered sheepishly.

“Good, then which one is better? A brown or a black one?” the man asked looking at Akanishi.

“…Huh?” Jin gaped at the man.

“I asked which jewel case is better. Mou~ I can’t decide which one I should buy.”

Jin was shocked. He finally realized that Kame’s definition of ‘help’ wasn’t about looking for a potential lover but searching for presents. Akanishi smirked amused but when he walked closer to look at both items he glanced at Kazuya’s face. And again, Jin was surprised by the younger man’s expression. The owner of the antique shop was looking intensely at the objects in his hands, his lips formed in an even bigger pout than usually. The man had strong personality and was rather serious but now he just looked really cute. Jin started to wonder how many expressions the young guy had because he was a unique case - ordinary when you see him for the first time but completely different the moment you start to know him more.

For the next 3 hours the guys were walking around the mall, Kazuya searching for Christmas gifts, Jin looking for a lover. From time to time the older man showed Kame possible candidates but the younger always found a reason to reject them or ignored Jin by asking him about his opinion on presents. Somehow that started to piss Jin off. It’s been hours already and though he knew it might take a while to find the right person, Kamenashi didn’t cooperate at all. On the contrary it looked like he dismissed Jin’s attempts on purpose; Kame never looked at any of the girls and boys Jin was showing him. When the younger for the nth time cut Akanishi off before the man could even say anything, Jin got angry.

“Kamenashi, can you forget about your shopping and listen to me for at least 5 minutes?” Kame stopped and looked at Jin.

“What is it?” he asked but his mind was far away.

“Your friends asked me to look for a lover for you and you promised to cooperate with me if we go to the mall. Can you at least spare me a while?” Kazuya just sighed and came closer to the man.

“Okay but I don’t really need any help,” Kame said with a grim expression.

“Oh, so you’re fine by yourself? Do you like being alone in an empty home accompanied by silence? Maybe you want to spend the rest of your life feeding stray cats?” Kame glared at him while pressing his lips together. “Or maybe you’re just scared, huh? Tell me, are you scared of having someone by your side who would know everything about you? Or are you scared that no one will want to stay with you after seeing how boring your life as a clerk in an old antique shop is?” Jin knew he’s unreasonable but the younger’s attitude was playing on his nerves too much. Jin just wasn’t sure why.

“Can you stop talking like you know me, Akanishi?” Kazuya asked through his clenched teeth. “I fell in love with that old antique shop and even though my parents and brothers weren’t speaking to me for two years after I had bought it. I’m not afraid that someone will think of my life as boring because I’m okay with that. But I also know that every month living with me would be a risk. People don’t buy antiques these days. If someone were to be with me, they would live in a constant fear because I can’t say if I will earn enough money to last the next month. Do you know how it feels?!”

Jin stood stunned and wide-eyed. He looked like a fish taken out of water while Kame was trembling with suppressed anger. Without another world the younger man turned around and stormed out the mall leaving Akanishi behind.

Finally, after a minute or two, the man came back to his senses. He cursed at himself. He shouldn’t lose control, the words he said to Kame were rather harsh and he couldn’t blame the other for running away. Jin sighed and leaned on a pillar. He ruffled his hair in frustration and looked to his right. His own reflection in shop’s window was looking back at him and Jin wondered when was the last time he wanted someone else than himself to be happy and in love…

 

* * *

 

The next day Jin was exhausted for the whole morning and afternoon. He couldn’t sleep almost the whole night after his fight with Kamenashi. He was thinking over and over about his own reaction. It was the first time that he was that pissed off at someone and it was haunting him. He wanted to know why his reaction was so strong, it’s not like he knew Kamenashi for years, they just met yesterday and yet…

Jin got up from his bed and went to his office to sit in his chair. It was already evening so he observed a bright streets still full of people. The view was beautiful but Jin felt empty like every year. He still was alone. No matter how hard he had tried, he had never found a person foreseen by his grandpa and even though he still hoped there will come a day when that person appears in his life. Maybe he should go out to search for the said person?

The man grabbed his snow globe and looked at it. He smiled lightly upon seeing small pieces of paper flying around in the ball. Snow was always so cold and yet had such pure color. Snow was beautiful and could be amazingly soft while falling slowly to the ground but at the same time it was dangerous. Snow was fragile and melted when caught on a hand but could easily cover anything it wanted. It was strong yet delicate, innocent yet evil.

Jin chuckled when Kamenashi’s face popped out in his mind. Yes, Kame was like snow, strong and independent and yet lovely and cute. He was sweet but you needed to be careful because he could easily overpower you. Being with the younger man was like walking in the snow, hard and difficult but during the walk you were able to see amazing white scenery and at the end you would warm yourself up in front of a fireplace and enjoy a cup of hot chocolate.

Slowly the smile faltered and Jin’s eyes widened slightly before he straightened in his chair. It was a sudden thought but if it’s true, Akanishi needed to be sure. Kazuya occupied his mind for two days already, he even appeared in the older man’s mind while looking at the snow globe. Was it a hint that there’s something more in the man that Jin didn’t understand yet? Jin had to know the truth!

Akanishi bit on his lower lip while looking at the clock. Quickly he grabbed his coat and rushed to the mall. Tomorrow’s a Christmas Eve. Jin needed to apologize to Kame but going empty handed seemed plainly wrong. Fortunately for Jin, the mall was still open. Also, he knew exactly what he should by for the younger man. That little thing that caught his attention the day before, the one that would suit the younger man perfectly.

 

* * *

 

Jin stood nervously in front of the antique shop. It was 9 in the morning, Christmas Eve, and the shop was officially closed but from Yamapi the man knew that Kamenashi is inside. Akanishi took one deep breath and opened the door. A small bell rang in the shop announcing his arrival. The man looked around with interest. The place wasn’t big but had a cozy feeling. It looked like a living room in his late grandparents’ house, full of weird yet fascinating objects from around the world.

A soft sound of steps made Jin look at the small space between two bookshelves. Jin gulped when Kame came out from around the shelf. When the man spotted Jin, he looked surprised but it soon turned into wariness. Akanishi could see that the younger is still angry at him.

“Do you need something, sir?” Kame’s voice was cold and unfriendly.

“Yeah, I… I wanted to apologize for what I said at the mall. I’m terribly sorry. I shouldn’t say something like that. You were right, I don’t know you and I shouldn’t judge you. Sorry!” Jin bowed deeply and Kazuya froze. He didn’t expect the older man to come to him.

“It’s okay. I’m at fault too. I should decline my friends offer from the beginning, this way you wouldn’t be dragged to go shopping with me, sorry,” Kame admitted with a small smile going back to work and Jin couldn’t decide if he’s happy the man forgave him or saddened by the thought that the younger doesn’t like him.

“Thank you,” Akanishi said relieved but continued seeing the other’s confused face. “For forgiving me. I didn’t want you to hate me.”

“Why so?” Kazuya asked while putting a book on a shelf next to him.

“Well… I kind of want to know you better and… I still… I still want to help you in finding a good lover,” Jin fidgeted afraid that the man might get angry again. Kame looked at him but Akanishi couldn’t read the man’s expression; it made him even more nervous. Finally, the younger put the last book on a shelf and turned fully to the other.

“I still think I don’t need any help,” Kame’s tone wasn’t angry but Jin was still tensed. “Okay, how about compromise?” Kame sighed, he might as well make it as friendly as possible

“Compromise?”

“Yes. Today, we will go wherever I want to go and do what I want to. During the day you will search for a lover for me and when you find one, just ask for a name or number or whatever and in the evening you will tell me who you chose for me. This way you will get to know how I really am, won’t break your promise with our friends and I won’t get annoyed with you playing my matchmaker. Deal?” Jin thought for a while but decided it’s not a bad idea even if a little unfair.

“Deal,” they shook hands in agreement. Kame smiled widely and Jin couldn’t help smiling himself, the younger’s happy face was working on him too.

“Okay, then grab your jacket and we’re going. There’s a lot to do!” Kame said eagerly putting on his own coat while Jin stood slightly dumbfounded.

“What? Where? Are you working on Christmas Eve?”

“No, silly! I don’t work today but still, there are things that I do every year on Christmas Eve and this year won’t be an exception. Come on, Jin!”

Akanishi wanted to protest but seeing how the man seemed even younger with his shining from excitement eyes and the way he called Jin by his first name, made him change his mind. He should enjoy the day till it lasts.

 

* * *

 

Kazuya was happily walking in the crowd of people stopping from time to time to see what was sold at the booths. He enjoyed looking at sparkling decorations that some people were selling and couldn’t stay away from delicious food offered by clerks. He loved it, Christmas fair always excited him. Every year he found interesting items that not only decorated his flat but also his antique shop. Sometimes he was even able to sell some of them to people who came looking for exotic treasures.

Jin trailed leisurely behind Kame. Even though he was supposed to be searching for the other’s soulmate, he found himself observing the man. It was amusing and relaxing. The younger looked like a kid that got inside a toys shop and couldn’t decide what to try out first. Jin was surprised how talkative the other is, chatting with every clerk he approached. You wouldn’t think he’s like that upon seeing him in his kind of dark shop, silently indexing books. It was a nice view for Jin’s eyes.

Kame pulled Jin from his thoughts when he grabbed the older by the arm guiding him in the unknown direction. Jin followed completely confused, he had no idea where the man wanted him to go. He couldn’t lie though, he liked being close to Kazuya.

Jin’s eyes widened a little at the sight of skating rink that he had no idea about until now. And it was even close to the hotel! He was surprised with it but even more when Kame gave him a pair of ice skates. At first he wanted to decline the offer but seeing Kame’s pout and hearing him whining like a child, Jin agreed. He didn’t regret his decision, Kazuya’s brightened face was really nice to watch.

Though the older agreed to skate with Kame, after 15 minutes he was quite tired and got off the ice. Jin took off the skates and sat on a bench nearby closing his eyes to rest. Soon he got up and came closer to the railing that was stopping people from accidentally stepping on ice. Jin watched skating Kame with awe. Even though the man wasn’t the best in it, he enjoyed it along with small kids who were encircling him. It was obvious that kids liked him very much and some of them seemed to know the man for years. Suddenly Kazuya lost his balance and fell down on his butt. Jin was a little startled to see the man hitting the ice quite heavily but almost immediately calmed down when he saw how Kame laughs heartily with the kids that tried to help him stand up.

A few minutes later Kame came back to him massaging his behind. There was nothing wrong but the fall bruised him a little. Kazuya just smiled reassuringly at the older and started walking towards the hotel. Jin was a little sad, it looked like the younger wants to end their day already but, like many times in those 3 days, he got surprised. Kame led him to the small café in an alley three streets away from the hotel.

The place was nice; cozy, warm and quiet. The smell that lingered in the air was also amazing, sweet but homy. Light colors of walls and comfortable chairs added to the picture. The two sat in the corner and in an instant a waiter came to take their orders. Since it was Christmas Eve, both guys decided to take a cup of hot chocolate and Kame also asked for a chocolate cookie. Jin looked at him with interest. The guy didn’t look like a person who likes sweets.

Well, he was wrong. When Kame’s eyes saw the cookie, he almost drooled. The happy glint became stronger and Jin was sure the other would squeal from joy if not for being in public.

“You like sweets, huh?” Jin asked while sipping on his chocolate. Kame looked at him with cheeks full of the cookie; he looked like a squirrel or a hamster and Akanishi coughed to hide his smile and to stop himself from laughing.

“Not really, I just love chocolate a little too much. Tat-chan even banned me from going to his booth at the hotel more than twice a week. He even checks how much I buy!” the man pouted while munching on his cookie and Jin smirked.

“You have a lot of faces.”

“Hm? What do you mean?” the man was rather clueless.

“Haha, nothing, nothing,” Jin smiled while taking a sip from the cup.

“Mou~ Jin! Why don’t you tell me? Please~!” Kazuya tried out the ‘puppy eyes’ expression that Yamapi used quite a lot.

“Hm… Tell you or not?... No!” Jin grinned watching happily pouting Kame.

“You’re mean! If I didn’t love chocolate so much, I would threw this cookie at you,” Kazuya said and put the last cookie in his mouth.

Jin laughed and Kame soon joined him. Teasing each other was quite entertaining and Akanishi could see that the younger enjoyed their little battle. It was fun and even though Kame was whining on purpose, he was still wondering what his companion meant with his words. It’s not like he had mood swings or something. It confused him a little but he decided to just shrug it off.

 

* * *

 

Jin and Kame were slowly walking towards the hotel looking at decorated streets and shops. Soon, the older saw the rooftop of his property. He sighed. They were so close, a few more minutes and this day would come to an end. Jin wondered what he will tell Kame. He hadn’t even _looked_ at any woman or man other than Kazuya so there was no lover, for both of them.

Jin slowed down even more and furrowed his eyebrows. This was the first time he hadn’t searched for a destined one on Christmas Eve but it was also the first time for him to not feel lonely on that day. He had a lot of fun and didn’t regret any minute spent with Kame. That feeling was weird but warm and actually welcomed but Jin couldn’t figure out what to call it.

Immersed in his thoughts Akanishi didn’t realize when they got in front of the hotel. Only when he heard a soft sigh in front of him, he looked up.

Jin stopped suddenly, completely speechless. The feeling inside of him grew stronger just by one picture that played in his mind even many years later. Kazuya stood in front of the Christmas Tree, looking at it. His features were soft just as a smile that blossomed on his pink lips. And his eyes. Jin couldn’t look away from them, they were so calm and warm like they were inviting someone to find out all secrets of their owner. At that moment Kazuya looked like an angel in Akanishi’s eyes. Beautiful, pure, innocent and fragile, someone unapproachable.

In this one moment the world stopped but Jin saw in his mind all the expressions the younger showed him so far. There were so many of them and yet the older knew he found out just a small part of the other man. And he wanted to learn more. He didn’t need to think anymore what to tell Kame. The answer was so obvious now and even if Jin risks a lot, he would never back out. Not now, when maybe it was finally the time he dreamt of.

“Jin? Are you alright?”

The question left Kame’s mouth when he saw the other frozen in his spot. When the man didn’t react but continued looking at Kazuya with gentle expression, the younger fidgeted slightly uncomfortable. He was nervous. It was the time for Jin to tell him about a possible lover. He wanted to prolong the moment as much as he could. He didn’t want to hear it. The truth is that he wished Jin didn’t find anyone for him.

During the day spent with the older guy, Kame realized a few things. First, he really felt a little lonely the previous years, he just hadn't realized it. Second, chocolate tastes the best when you share the time with someone. And the last one: no matter how short Kame knew Akanishi Jin, no matter how hurt he was because of the other’s accusations and no matter how much the older man teased him, Kazuya realized that he started to like Jin more than he should. It wasn’t friendship anymore, he wasn’t even sure if it ever was. He barely knew the man and yet he was happy just walking next to him and felt sad at the thought of parting ways. But there was nothing that would help him now so Kame just asked again.

“Everything’s okay? You look… different…” Jin came closer and stopped just in front of Kazuya.

“Yes, I’m okay. I was just… thinking,” Akanishi scratched his head a little awkwardly, he didn’t know how to show his feelings nor how to check Kame’s feelings for him.

“Are you sure? You look a little dazed. Maybe you should go back to your room?”

“No, I don’t th-“ Jin stopped suddenly with wide eyes. Kame looked at him worriedly but the man smiled widely and look more energetic than before. The younger wanted to say something but Jin didn’t let him say a word. “Stay here! I will be right back!”

And before Kame could react, Jin rushed to the hotel. Finally, he knew how to prove the feelings in his heart. He cursed himself for forgetting about his precious snow globe. It was Christmas Eve, there was no snow. But if Kame shakes the globe and the snow falls from the sky... Jin was scared that his feelings were one-sided but he was sure of this feelings now. It was love. He fell in love with the owner of the antique shop. It took so little time and yet it was so powerful. Jin had no doubts, not anymore.

The man grabbed his snow globe and planted a small kiss on it, a little charm to help him. Then he sprinted back down the stairs, completely forgetting about the elevator, afraid that if he let Kame wait too long, he might go away. Jin was happy to see that the younger still stood in the same place he had left him. Quickly he came closer panting slightly.

“Are you really okay? Now you’re flushed and-”

“I ran. Here,” Jin said trying to catch a breath while giving the ball to Kame. The man was surprised and had no idea why Jin wants him to hold an old snow globe, even though he had to admit it was really pretty.

“Um… why are you giving it to me?”

“Shake it.”

“Huh?”

“Just shake it. Please,” Jin pleaded and seeing how hopeful the man was, Kame complied confused.

The small pieces of paper started floating in the sphere and Kazuya looked at it fascinated. Suddenly, Kame felt something cold on his cheek. He brought a hand to it but didn’t feel anything so he looked at the sky. He gasped in shock when he saw snowflakes lazily falling down to the ground, more with every second.

“So it really is you,” Kazuya heard Jin whispering and looked at the older.

“What do you mean?”

“You see, I got that snow globe from my grandfather. He said it can bring destined people together,” Jin explained with a soft smile.

“How?” Kame was surprised and Jin took a step closer, one more and he would be standing chest to chest with the younger man.

“He said that if the person the owner gave this snow globe to shakes it and in the same moment the snow starts falling from the sky, that means they are destined to be together,” Jin raised his hand and started caressing Kazuya’s cheek gently. He was happy that the man didn’t flinch or back away. “It might be hard to believe but I fell in love with you. I wasn’t looking for a lover for you today because the only person I had my eyes on, was you. I wanted to see everything, your every expression, your every feeling. I wanted to see your face when you’re happy, when you’re angry, when you’re thinking, when you’re teasing someone. And now I want to know even more because all of those expressions were special. You’re special. That’s why I want to ask you, will you give me a chance? Will you give _us_ a chance?”

Kazuya couldn’t hide his shock. The man he started to love confessed to him. Any other person would say that Akanishi Jin got crazy and needs to be put away in some mental institution but not Kame. From the day he found the closed antique shop, he had seen many mysterious objects. They were easy to sell to people for their exotic look. Sometimes, the owners of those objects were coming back to tell him stories about happenings that were almost impossible. He believed in the stories so there was no way he wouldn’t believe now, especially when the man in front of him was bringing him so much happiness but his mere presence.

“…Yes,” Kame nodded with a smile and without hesitation hugged the older.

“Thank you… Kazuya,” Jin hugged the younger back nuzzling his face in the other’s hair with closed eyes. Suddenly his eyes opened and he leaned back a little. Surprised Kazuya looked at him.

“Something’s… wrong?” Kame asked confused and slightly worried.

“I almost forgot,” Jin said with a serious face before detaching himself from his new lover and rummaging through his coat’s pockets. Kazuya was looking at him curiously. “Aha! Here it is!” Jin took out a small box wrapped in a colorful paper giving it to the man in front of him.

“What is it?” the younger asked suspiciously.

“Open it,” Jin said with a wide smile and Kazuya complied putting down a snow globe before unwrapping the small package.

“Why? When did you…?” Kame was looking at the small item with wide eyes.

“Well, I saw it when we were at the mall the other day. Somehow it reminds me of you. I wanted to give it as an apology but I kind of forgot,” Jin smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. “Do you like it?” he asked nervously.

“…Very much. Thank you, Jin,” the man answered while putting the item on. It was an earring in a shape of a snowflake. Jin wasn’t wrong when he thought it would look good on the younger man. It was shiny and outstanding yet small and simple, just like the man in front of Jin.

“You know, you probably should thank your friends. If not for them, we probably wouldn’t be here now,” Jin said while entwining their fingers together.

“Yeah, I probably should,” Kame answered softly looking in Jin’s eyes while the older man’s left hand started caressing Kazuya’s cheek.

“Yeah… But you can do it tomorrow. Today, you’re mine.”

Then the older man leaned down and sealed their lips together in a delicate kiss. The two men were standing under the Christmas Tree, oblivious to the world around them. The snow was falling slowly on their heads but they didn’t mind. Only their feelings mattered at the moment, devolved in chain of slow, innocent kisses that showed their beautiful love.

 

**THE END**


End file.
